


Massage For Peter's Old Man

by Sickfics



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Peter Parker, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sickfics/pseuds/Sickfics
Summary: Tony comes home sore and exhausted, and Peter offers up a nice message to relax. However, it quickly devolves into sex with bottom!Tony and some good ole, unprotected sex.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 132





	Massage For Peter's Old Man

Tony pulled his keys out of his pant pocket, dropping them onto the table in the center of the enterprise living room. He took a moment, in the entryway, to stretch his sore arms over his head, then reaching his hands behind his back and pushing his pelvis forward, releasing a symphony of ‘pops’ into the room. It had been a typical busy day. He awoke at 4 AM with 3 hours of sleep under his belt. The events that followed were a blur of meetings and interviews and the like, and he hadn’t a moment of rest until now. That would be short lived, of course. 

“Mr. Stark! Hey! I was wondering when you’d get back. I was wondering if you could help me with this suit upgrade I’m designing.” Peter’s bright voice lit up the room, and Tony immediately felt some of the pressure in his head alleviate. He shot a weak smile. 

“Of course, baby. What upgrade is so urgent that you needed to get help with it at-” he glanced at his watch, “1 in the morning?” 

“Um, I was thinking maybe we could add an AC system for when it gets too hot outside.” Peter stated, stepping closer to his mentor. “It gets really sweaty and gross in there sometimes, ya know?” He wrapped his arms around the taller man’s torso, looking up into his eyes with love and admiration. 

“Oh, really? Is that what was so pressing?” Tony teased, running his hand through Peter’s hair, “Or is there something else you wanted?” 

“Maybe I missed you. Just a little bit. It’s just...you’ve been working so hard lately and I though you could use a break and I thought maybe we could watch a movie together or something?” The boy rambled, not daring to look the older man in the eye. 

Tony reached down and gripped the boy’s chin in his thumb and forefinger, tilting the younger’s gaze up to meet his own. 

“I always have time for you, angel. You don’t have to make up a story about your suit for us to spend time together.” 

Tony kissed the boy gently, pulling him close. Peter melted into his touch, a whimper spilling from his lips. The man pulled away and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead and hugging him fully. He sighed and rested his chin atop Peter’s head. The smell of brown sugar and honey filled his senses, encouraging his mood. 

“I missed you, doll. I’m sorry I haven’t been putting much time aside for you.” He said, genuinely. 

He pulled away from his Spiderman and groaned in pain. A cascade of pain flooded his body and his bones popped and ached with the sudden change in position. Peter frowned for a moment, then his eyes lit up. Tony couldn’t help but think that, in all their brilliance, they could outshine every star in the sky. 

The boy grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him toward Tony’s bedroom, careful in every step. The man gladly followed him, knowing what was to come. He recognized that sly little smile that Peter shot him, as he had seen it many times before. 

He kissed Tony as he pushed him toward the bed, only breaking contact to ask the man to remove his shirt. Tony smirked, bringing up one hand to carefully tug off his tie and drop it to the ground, Peter’s eyes following each movement with an intense, predatory gaze. Mr. Stark proceeded to shrug off his jacket and let it fall to the ground behind him, smirking at Peter’s impatiently crossed arms. 

The older man, then, began to unbutton his shirt, just as slowly as the other 2 layers of his look. Peter glared, pursing his lips and huffing at Tony’s striptease. The boy lurched forward, ripping the shirt off of him, not bothered at the buttons that flew in every direction and the ruined, most likely very expensive, shirt that lay tattered in his hands. Pete dropped the fileted fabric and growled, moving shoving the man on the bed. 

Tony dropped like a dead weight, smirking at his boyfriends eagerness. Peter manipulated the man so his stomach was facing down on the bed. Mr. Stark was momentarily shocked at the role reversal, different to their usual pace, but he welcomed it. Pete rarely topped, but he was quite good when he did. Tony closed his eyes and sighed, his body tensed in anticipation. 

His eyes shot open, however, when he felt the boy’s soft, strong hands begins to massage and tenderize his back. Pete dug the heels of his palm into the sore muscles, amazed at just how tense the man felt. 

“Kid, what are you doing?” Tony grunted, gripping the sheets below him. 

“What is it? Am I doing it wrong?” The boy inquired, changing the position of his hands. 

“No, Peter, it’s great.” He stopped for a second to compose himself. “Just didn’t expect a massage, is all.” 

The boy smiled, continuing his ministrations. He was sitting on Tony’s butt, focusing hard on the task at hand. The work his mentor put in didn’t go unnoticed, and Pete wanted to make sure he knew that. 

Tony quickly began to relax into his extravagant bed. Peter moved his hands to the older man’s shoulders, roughly gripping and massaging the strained muscles he found there. Tony groaned into his pillow, curling his toes at the sensation. 

“Sorry, am I being too rough?” Peter whispered, leaning forward, pushing the balls off his hands into his lower back with his full weight, working and releasing the muscles steadily. “No, I’m fine. Just didn’t realize how much I needed this, Petey.” Tony sighed, relaxing fully into the bed, closing his eyes and pulling the soft pillow closer. 

Peter took his time taking care of every muscle, going from top to bottom and top again, every movement calculated and rhythmic. He rocked softly against Tony’s ass as he worked, not noticing the slow rutting he was administering. Tony, however, couldn’t think of anything else. He was grinding back against his mentee, forgetting completely about the massage he was receiving. 

Slowly, the room filled with low groans and whines. Peter admired the sounds he was drawing out, assuming that he was, simply, a natural masseuse. He watched as Tony flexed and moved his back in response to his movements, licking his lips at the tan, fit body he rested upon. The man was almost 50 years old, but people Peter’s age could rarely keep up with the man, despite his less-than-ideal diet of caffeine and quick meals. His back, as well, was adorned with various scars that Peter loved to admire. They were sexy, he thought. Added character and a story to the older man. Tony often disagreed, but let the boy indulge, regardless. 

“Peter, baby, scoot up just a little for me.” Tony mumbled from his bed, face flushed and hot. Peter obliged, dragging his hips on the way. Stark jerked his hips, rolling them against the bed, chasing the pleasure he wanted, but only getting the rough feeling of suit pants. 

“And I thought you were just really enjoying my massage, Mr. Stark. I can’t believe you would take advantage of my love like this.” Peter teased, rolling his hips again, this time, with purpose. Tony met his thrust with vigor, burying his face in the pillow and moaning. 

Peter all but stopped his massage, focusing completely on dry humping his boyfriend. 

“Mmmm, Pete, baby, can we move on from the massage? I can think of a few other muscles that need taken care of.” Tony drawled, low and hot. Peter scoffed, “Gross, Mr. Stark!” He began to undue the front of his pants, regardless, not interested in wasting any more time. Peter slipped his hands into his pants, pulling out his semi-hard cock and relieving the pressure with a few tugs, before hastily yanking down Tony’s pants, almost ruining yet another article of clothing. 

“Commando, Tony, really?” Peter scolded playfully, kneading each cheek in a separate hand. “What can I say, it’s freeing.” Stark shrugged, rolling his back towards his partner, begging for more. Peter obliged, spreading his ass open and letting spit dribble onto his mentors' hole. Tony shuddered at the cold drool, digging his nails into the sheets. 

Peter watched him react with a smug smile, landing a loud smack to his right cheek as he pulled up and positioned his cock at the man’s entrance. 

“C’mon, Pete, don’t be a tease.” Tony pleaded, rocking back, trying to tempt the boy into continuing. It seemed to work, as the teen pushed forward, his thick cock breaching the older man’s entrance without stop. He didn’t attempt to prep or take his time with the man, knowing he would just get whines and complaints. Tony Stark was not a patient man. 

“Don’t hold back, baby. Use me. I need it.” Mr. Stark growled, somehow sounding so dominant and in control as he begged to be fucked. Peter muttered something about the older man being desperate, but Tony didn’t bother to listen. 

Pete doubled down, fucking him with wild abandon, chasing his pleasure and holding his other half’s hips firmly to the bed with his superior strength. 

The room filled with wet slaps and moans, lewd and needy. Tony was bucking his hips, fucking the bed as desperately as Peter was fucking him, the pit of his stomach increasingly tight. It didn’t take long to unravel the man, as bottoming wasn’t a usual occurrence for such a dominant, pushy leader. Every movement was like the first time, sending electricity straight to his cock and fire to his cheeks. 

Both boys quickly approached the edge, losing any tempo they had previously established. Peter gripped Tony’s shoulder with one hand, and his hip with the other, pounding into the tight heat. Moans dripped from the bottom’s mouth like sap, ceaseless and unsteady. Peter finished first, burying himself to the hilt and cumming, in Tony’s opinion, what could’ve been buckets. At the feeling of being full of his young intern’s cum, Mr. Stark unloaded onto his pure cotton sheets, breath stuttered by the plush cushion under his head. 

The boy pulled out, dropping next to Tony on the bed, breathing hot and hard. 

“You’re the best, Pete. I need that.” Tony gruffed, pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend's forehead. The boy smiled in earnest, snuggling into his chest and wrapping his whole body around him. 

“Let’s just clean up later, ok, sir?” Pete mumbled, already half asleep. 

“Of course, baby. Whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I know I say this on literally every fic I write, but I'm gonna try to write more. SORRY! I have a goal now of one fic a month and hopefully I can exceed that. Shoutout to my, like, 3 regulars I see you and I love you.


End file.
